Une Dernière Fois
by Glasses Complex
Summary: "Le jeune homme sentait que plus le temps passait, plus ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait trop tard...". C'était sa dernière chance pour le voir..


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Note : **Cet OS est un AU, cependant je ne saurais pas vraiment quand le situé dans Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la pluie tombait inlassablement sur le village de Konoha, une forte tempête se préparait, les habitants le sentaient, et afin de s'en protéger, tous s'étaient réfugiés chez eux. Les rues étaient désertiques, vides de toute vie, et pourtant une silhouette mal assurée se déplaçait dans les sombres ruelles du village, longeant les murs alors que de fins tracés rouges marquaient son passage. Le jeune homme sentait que plus le temps passait, plus ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait trop tard...

D'un pas titubant il se dirigea à l'autre bout du village, tout en essayant d'éviter les lieux trop voyants, jusqu'à arriver à l'habitation tant convoitée. Il grimpa fébrilement les marches face à lui, accroché à la rambarde de l'escalier, alors que la douleur de ses blessures se faisait plus vive. Épuisé, il s'assit quelques instants, le dos contre la porte de l'appartement, et reprit lentement son souffle alors que son sang laissait des traces bien plus visibles qu'auparavant. Il se releva péniblement et ouvrit la porte non verrouillée afin de se réfugier à l'intérieur du cocon familier, alors que la douce chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppait. Sans prendre la peine de se déchausser, le ninja entra dans l'un des pièces voisines et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la petite chambre.

_Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ?_ S'interrogea Sasuke. _C'est à croire que je suis vraiment devenu idiot... Si je n'avais pas quitté l'équipe Taka, je ne serait sûrement pas là, dans cet état._

Il songea un instant à l'animosité dont avait fait preuve Suigetsu lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il quittait l'équipe, sa rancœur était telle qu'il aurait pu le tuer. Mais Sasuke ne l'avait pas empêché de l'attaquer. Il avait prit les coups sans broncher, jusqu'à ce que le Shinobi ait passé sa colère sur lui. Mais les blessures qu'il lui a infligé étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Peut être était-il plus venu ici pour se laisser mourir, plutôt que pour trouver de l'aide.

Son regard, voilé par la fatigue, vint se perdre dans la pièce, glissant le long des murs jusqu'à la table de chevet à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors mais... Sur le petit meuble boisé se trouvait la photo de l'équipe 7, prise plusieurs années auparavant. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de regarder tristement les visages joyeux de ses anciens camarades, s'attardant sur celui de Naruto.

_Il a toujours l'air d'un abrutit sur cette photo._ Pensa le brun, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Il fixa le visage du blond durant de longs instants, mais sa vue lui faisait de plus en plus défaut. Tout ce qu'il voyait devenait flou. Dans une ultime tentative il essaya de prendre la photo à ses côté, mais son bras resta inerte. Une bouffée de panique monta alors en lui. Sa fin était proche, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu... Son corps ne lui répondu plus, ses sensations le quittaient peu à peu, trop vite à son goût, mais il sentait que son sang continuait à se déversé abondamment de sa chair. Il se sentait si faible, mais il ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Il avait quelque chose d'important à LUI dire ! Il avait mit tellement de temps à comprendre, il était hors de question qu'il meurt sans lui en avoir parlé !

-''Hors de... Question...'' Souffla difficilement le brun.

Il résista aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, mais il était tellement asthénique que ses yeux vinrent se clore contre sa propre volonté. Pendant un instant il sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'il entendait la voix de Naruto se disperser en échos dans son esprit. Il l'appelait avec désespoir, comme de nombreuses fois par le passé. Sa voix semblait si éloignée, pourtant elle était si claire.

_Comme c'est étrange... C'est comme si il étai près de moi..._

Son cœur lui faisait si mal en cet instant qu'il cru qu'il était pris dans étau. Cette douleur était-elle due à la tristesse ? Ou bien au fait que la vie s'ôtait peu à peu de lui ? La deuxième solution semblait la plus plausible... Pourtant, le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourra pas voir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, cet imbécile de Naruto une dernière fois était une pensée atroce pour lui. Apparemment il était une fois de plus au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...

La voix du blond persistait dans l'esprit de Sasuke, mais elle était bien plus éloignée à présent. Le brun aspira autant d'air que ses poumons pouvaient le lui permettre, sentant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le faire, et soupira doucement.

-''Je t'aime... Espèce d'idiot...'' Souffla-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Son dernier souffle lui échappa et les battements de son cœur s'estompèrent, alors qu'à ses côtés les sanglots et les cris de désespoir redoublaient. Au chevet de Sasuke se trouvait Naruto qui, en rentrant de chez Shino, avait suivit avec inquiétude les traînées de sang jusqu'à ce que celles-ci le mènent chez lui. Lorsqu'il vit que la quantité de sang devenait de plus en plus importante, il ne prit pas le temps de penser et se mit à accourir, montant les marche de l'escalier deux par deux, et entra en trombe dans son appartement pour trouver Sasuke allongé sur son lit et couvert de sang, alors que la vie s'échappait doucement de lui.

-''Non... S-Sasuke... Réveille toi... C'est pas le moment d-de me faire une blague...'' La voix de Naruto se brisa alors qu'il prenait fébrilement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, ''Pas... Pas maintenant... Je t'en prie Sasuke... O-Ouvre les yeux... Je t'en prie ! S-Sasuke... Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plaît... Pas encore...''

Le ninja hurla le prénom du brun, ses sanglots se faisant plus forts et plus incontrôlables que jamais, alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps inanimé de celui qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde. Son cœur était déchiré à jamais par cette douleur abominable qu'il ressentait en cet instant, car il savait que jamais il n'aura l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il cachait au fond de son propre cœur : Seulement trois mots et sept lettres...

-''Je t'aime...''

* * *

~The End~

.::Review ?::.


End file.
